


Give Me Everything Tonight

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No!  No, no, absolutely not!  I am not wearing that!”</p><p>"But it’s my birthday," Skye whined.</p><p>Jemma looked at herself in the mirror.  Skye was holding a…rather revealing dress against her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Everything Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I cannot find the dress I visualized for this fic. Just imagine something very flirty/revealing/daring, the type of thing you might wear to a nightclub. The best reference point I can offer is that it's similar to Fred's outfit in "The House Always Wins", but with more colors.  
> Trigger warning for people being put into uncomfortable (non-sexual) situations?  
> If you want a version without the sex scene, go here:  
> http://melinda-qiaolian-may.tumblr.com/post/89407316977/simmons-and-skye-10

"No!  No, no, absolutely not!  I am not wearing that!"

"But it's my birthday," Skye whined.

Jemma looked at herself in the mirror.  Skye was holding a...rather revealing dress against her body.  Normally, Jemma would be leaning back into Skye's touch, but she was too nervous right now.

"I'll...I'll think about it."

Skye squealed and kissed Jemma's cheek.  "You're the best girlfriend!"  She leaned over and dropped the dress on Jemma's bed.  "I'll leave it with you to help you...think it over."  Skye winked before she slipped out of Jemma's bunk, closing the door behind her.

Jemma sighed.  If Skye really wanted this...

  
  


Skye's birthday breakfast was delicious.  She wished May would cook every day, or at least more often than just times she deemed "special occasions".

"Where's Jemma?" Skye asked, food in her mouth.  Jemma was usually up by now.

Meanwhile, Jemma stood behind the door of her room in a panic.

 _I look like a prostitute,_ she thought to herself. _What will the others think of me?  It doesn't matter, it's all about Skye, it's her birthday._

Jemma took a deep breath and opened the door to her bunk.

  
  


"A _nightclub_ , Skye?"

"C'mon, you're already dressed for it."  Skye gently touched Jemma's nose in that way she knew Jemma hated.  Jemma tried to ignore it.

"Are you even old enough to drink alcohol?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?  Today's my 21st!  I can now officially, legally drink alcohol.  And I am going to celebrate with the most wonderful girl in the world."  She wrapped an arm around Jemma and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The nightclub was dimly lit by the disco in the middle of the dance floor.  There was a small light illuminating the drinks behind the bar.  Jemma thought the music was uncomfortably loud.

"The music is uncomfortably loud," Jemma shouted at Skye.

Skye grinned.  "Have you ever been to a nightclub before?"

Jemma shook her head.  Skye groaned.  "Jesus."

"Someone say my name?"  The bartender turned around to face them.

"Jesús!"

"Skye!"

They hugged awkwardly over the counter.  Jemma wondered briefly if they were ex-lovers, before dismissing the thought as irrelevant.

"Jemma, this is Jesús.  We go way back.  Jesús, this is Jemma, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Jemma."  Jesús shook her hand.  "I'm from the orphanage."

Jemma nodded her understanding.  "Ah."

"So what's the occasion, ladies?"

"It's my birthday," Skye said primly.  "As of today, I am officially twenty-one."

"Well shit, girl, good for you!  First round's on the house.  What d' ya want?"

"Strawberry margarita, please."

Jesús shifted his hands to point at Jemma.

"Um, just a beer, please."

"The English aren't usually such light drinkers."  He talked while he worked.  "What's the matter, low tolerance?"

"I'd rather not find out," Jemma said.

Then Skye was pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Please," she pouted.  "For me?"

Jemma couldn't resist that pout.  By the time they'd gotten to the dance floor, the song had already reached the chorus.

 

_Tonight_

_I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

 

Jemma felt really uncomfortable, in her too-short dress surrounded by unfamiliar bodies and too-loud music.  She fixated on Skye's smile as she danced.

"Come on!"

And then Skye had grabbed her arms and Jemma was dancing, dancing like no one else was there, dancing as if it was just her and Skye.

Jemma was pulled out of her dancing haze by the round of applause that came from the other dancers in the nightclub at the end of the song.  She blushed.  Skye pulled her back to the bar.

"I think our drinks are ready," she said by way of explanation.

"Saw you dancing out there," Jesús said as the couple drink their respective drinks.  "That was really something."

Jemma stared shyly into the glass.  "Thank you."

"Like a pro," Skye said, sipping on her margarita.  "Come on, the dance floor is calling."

  
  


They stumbled back to the Bus tipsily.

"Happy birthday, Skye," Jemma mumbled as they dragged themselves back onto the Bus.

Skye smiled lazily back.

They ended up on Skye’s bed together.  As soon as the door closed, Skye loomed over Jemma, pinning her legs down with her own.

“I am going to eat you up and take you apart,” she said, snaking one hand up Jemma’s thigh.

Jemma trembled.  “Won’t the others hear us?”

Skye shook her head.  “Soundproofed for my birthday.”  She leaned her head down.

“Stop!”

Skye looked up at Jemma quizzically.

“If it’s your birthday, should I be the one bringing _you_ pleasure?”

Skye knit her eyebrows for a moment.  “I have an idea.”  She moved around so that her cunt was near Jemma and Jemma’s cunt was near her mouth.

“.... _Oh._ ”

Skye hiked up Jemma’s dress, even as she felt the same thing happen to her.  She pushed a finger between Jemma’s wet folds.  Jemma gasped and arched her back, her tongue putting more pressure on Skye’s cunt.

They kept going at it like that, back and forth until they both came, one after the other.  Unfortunately for Jemma, Skye wasn’t finished for the night.

“There’s something else I wanted to try.”  She got off the bed and went over to a bag.  As she reached into the bag, she asked, “How do you feel about strap-ons?”

“In me?”  Jemma rolled over to look at Skye.

Skye shook her head.  “Wearing one.  Fucking me with one.”

Jemma was hesitant.  “I’m willing to try.”

“Alright,” Skye said, pulling an anal plug out of the bag and going back to the bed.  “I want you to put this in me.”  
Jemma’s eyes widened as she sat up.

“It’s an anal plug.  I wanna try sleeping with it.”

“But...won’t that hurt?”

“That’s the point.” Skye grinned mischievously.  “But I won’t know until I try.”

“Alright.  Pass the lube?”  Jemma took the anal plug from Skye and covered it thoroughly in lube before she eased it in Skye’s ass.  Skye gasped, then started settling into bed.

“‘Night, Jem,” she said, closing her eyes wrapping her arms around Jemma.

“Good night, Skye.”  Jemma laid a kiss to Skye’s forehead before falling asleep.

 

Skye had trouble sleeping.  Every time she shifted, the plug moved inside her ass.  She was sore by the time she "woke up" in the morning.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling?"  Jemma kissed Skye.

“Are you ready to…?”

Jemma nodded and got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Patience, Skye.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Skye waited impatiently for Jemma to finish preparing.

“It would be helpful if you lay on you stomach,” Jemma said.  Skye heard her put the cap back on the lube bottle and did as instructed.

“Now, how do you want to take this?” Jemma asked as she sat over Skye’s thighs.

“Take me hard, Jem.  Ride me until I almost can’t orgasm anymore.”

“Alright.”  Jemma pulled out the anal plug and placed a few fingers on the edge of Skye’s asshole.  “You’re so open for me.”  She pressed the edge of the cock against Skye’s entrance.  “So ready for my big, thick cock.”

Skye shivered.  Hearing Jemma’s dirty talk was a huge turn on.  Something about hearing such filthy language come from that usually innocent mouth- it did things to Skye.

“Are you wet right now?”  Jemma started to push into Skye.  “Wet for me?”

“Yes!” Skye said.

“Do you want me to take you, Skye?” And here she traced a finger along Skye’s neck.

“Oh, fuck, _yes_!”

“But first,” Jemma pulled her finger away and sank deeper into Skye.  “I have to make sure _you_ can take _me_.”

Jemma entered Skye at an achingly slow pace, and it seemed like ages before she could feel Jemma’s hips against her ass.  She was so close to the edge, all she needed was a little push.

“Well, now that I see that you’re capable…”

And then she was ramming inside Skye, over and over again, and it wasn’t long before she moaned and tumbled over the edge.

Jemma kept pounding into her, hard and fast and merciless, and Skye soon found herself orgasming again.  
“More?”

“More!” Skye barely managed to gasp out, even as Jemma continued.

And so they kept going.  Jemma talked as moved.

“Do you like this, my Skye?  Do you like how I can bring you to the edge over and over again, only to make you beg for more?”

Jemma showed no mercy to Skye’s asshole until Skye had come four more times.  She was trembling all over by the time Jemma finally pulled out of her.

“Was that what you wanted?” Jemma asked, concern written all over her face.

Skye’s hair was matted down to her forehead with sweat, her ass hurt, her cunt felt oversensitive.

“Yes.”

Jemma smiled back.  “Happy birthday, Skye.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull.


End file.
